The Apple and the Tree
by evasmile
Summary: Gibbs has been lied to, for 17 years. And when the truth finally comes up he find someone he thought died a long time ago, his daughter Kelly. Now he has to learn how to be a father again, but Kelly is 24 years old now and as messed up as his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, it's been a while since i published fanfictions on this website but since i am bored i decided to start writing again. I am french, even if i work in the USA I still have some trouble in English, so if someone is interested in correcting me...please contact me. i won't be offended. **

**I will retrace the episodes of season 6, including the new character in it. so no spoiler ahead if you saw the new episodes. **

**I hope you will enjoy. **

**xxx**

**Chapter 1 - (takes place at the end of Jugement Day)**

Gibbs looked at the new NCIS Director Leon Vance as he just reassigned and dismissed his team.

« Why are you doing this Leon ? » Gibbs asked trying to control his anger.

« This agency needs to be kicked in the nest, There are too much secrets, too much unofficial ops, too much hacking in the CIA or FBI or any other federal organisation. This has to change, I picked your team, they will start tomorow » Vance said sitting at his desk. « you should take a sit Gibbs » He added.

« I can stand » Gibbs said crossing his arms on his chest. Vance sighed. « When i said no more secrets, i was speaking for all of us. Now give me your weapon » Vance ordered. « and take …a …seat, NOW »

Gibbs sighed and handed him his gun then went to lay against the table.

« I don't have much to do with this Jethro, it came with the Director job, some secrets, some easier to keep than others. And some now are safe to be revealed, even after 16 years. » Vance said standing up.

« Go to the point Leon » Gibbs added impatiently.

« Jethro , i like to consider you as a friend in addition of the pain of the ass that you are. And as a friend, i wanted to say, i am really sorry about that. » He said before opening the door of his office.

A young woman came in a few second later. She was quite tall, 5'10'' probably according to Gibbs, clear blue eyes and bright red hair arriving at her shoulder in a styled bob. She was really pretty and couldn't be older than 25 years old.

« Miss Anderson, I would like you to meet Special Agent Gibbs. Dawn has been put in the Witness Protection system for seventeen years. Her life is no longer in danger, she is now authorize to go back to her life. » He said giving Dawn an envellope.

« I..I don't …It can't be.. » Gibbs mumbled

« You can now keep your new identity Dawn Anderson or you can go back to be Miss Kelly Gibbs. » Leon finished giving her ID back.

« Kelly » Gibbs whispered his heart almost stopping.

« Dad » Kelly said with a smile « I missed you so much » She added stepping toward Gibbs throwing her arms around his neck. « I missed you »

Gibbs closed his arms around her and held her tight.

« I missed you too Kelly » Gibbs said

After a few minutes, Gibbs stepped away slightly from his daughter and put his hands on her head, brushing her red hair, looking into her blue eyes. She looked so much like her mother he thought. It must be a dream, she couldn't be alive. It was not possible that people would know about her and not tell him, what about Jenny, she must have known about it, and never told him. A million thoughts were running through his mind. He smilled genuinely and took his hands off her hair.

« Kelly, can you go sit at my desk for a minute i need to talk with the director. I will be there shortly » Gibbs said to his daughter.

« Sure, where is it ? »

« Down stairs on the right, darling » Gibbs added.

« I'll be there, Director » Kelly said nodding at the director.

Once Kelly gone, Gibbs turned to Vance.

« What the hell is going on Leon ? » Gibbs said his voice showing the state of anger he was in. « How long do you know my daughter is alive and are you even sure she is MY daughter »

« A few weeks ago, the last threat to Miss Gibbs's life was found dead. At this point her contact at the Witness Protection department contacted NCIS to find her family. The DNA test is in the file»

« Who put her in the system ? » Gibbs said « Who is responsible for taking my only child away from me for 17 years. I thought they were dead. »

« Kelly is the only one who survived the car accident, she was in a coma for months. When she woke up, she didn't remembered what happened, her contact took her to Mexico, that's where she was. » Vance said closing her file.

« Tell me who was her contact, you sure don't want me to shoot you to find out » Gibbs said.

« Mike Franks »

* * *

Tony, Ziva and Tim were at the quad room, Tony was packing his desk when he noticed Kelly going down the stairs. She looked a little bit lost for a second.

« Can I help you with something Ma'am ? » Tony said going around his desk. Kelly smiled and nodded.

« I am looking for my father's desk and it's Miss » She added.

« I am special agent Anthony Dinozzo, you can call me Tony, that's…how my friends call me » Tony said flirting with her.

« Kelly, and i don't know how my friends call me, i don't have any » Kelly said with a tad of sadness.

« Oh, I'm sorry »

« Don't say you're sorry Tony, it's a sign of weakness » She added looking around.

« Rule number one » Tony whispered surprised.

« Actually it's rule number three, Rule number one is always wear clean underwear » She said finding Gibbs desk and sitting in his chair.

Tony, Ziva and McGee all gathered around Gibbs desk looking at Kelly.

« Do I have something on my face ? » Kelly asked touching it.

« Hi, I'm Ziva David » Ziva said reaching to shook her hand.

« Special Agent McGee » Tim did the same.

« Oh ! Hi, Kelly, Kelly Gibbs » She said with a warm smile as they all look at her like she was a ghost.

« You're not dead ! » McGee suddenly said as Ziva and Tony glared at him. « I mean, obviously, you are not but i mean we thought that… you were»

« Shut it Probie » Tony snapped

« Sorry » Tim said as Kelly was slowly smiling.

Tony went back to his desk and slapped himself in the back of his head.

« I hope it's not because you tried to flirt with my daughter Dinozzo » Gibbs said passing in front of Tony's desk.

« I didn't know Boss ! » Tony said trying to apologize.

Gibbs walked to her daughter who stood up quickly.

« Did you meet my team ? » Gibbs asked.

« Yes, i did. Are you okay ? » Kelly asked.

« Hum, yes of course, let's go » Gibbs said taking his stuff from his drawer.

« Bye guys, it was nice meeting you » She said as Gibbs put his hand on her back and led her to the elevator.

The whole team looked at them leaving the building.

« Did you guys see that » Tony said still numb by the news.

« She's pretty » McGee said

« He looks happy » Ziva added.

« If he retires again, do you think i will be Team Leader ? » Tony said with a wink. Both Ziva and McGee looked at him and went to slap him behind the head.

Kelly was sat at the kitchen counter in Gibbs house, He was pouring himself a glass of bourbon and went to put a glass of milk in front of his daughter. The young lady looked at it and then at his father.

« Hum, dad » she said hesitantly « you do realise i am not seven anymore ? » He looked at her and smile.

« Sorry, what do you want ? » He asked.

She stood up and grabbed his drink as he was going to take a sip at it. After a few minutes Kelly looked at the man infront of her, he looked like a fish out of the water, he wasn't talking, or barely looking at her.

« Dad… » she said slowly trying to get him to look at her. « Do you want me to go ? »

« Of course not » Gibbs said looking up from his glass but when he saw her eyes, confused, even a little scared, he took a deep breath. « I don't know how to do this »

« I wish i could say i understand, but i don't, all this time, I knew you were alive, i saw you couple of times, i had pictures of you, i heard your voice. » Kelly said turning her glass in her hands.

« you saw me ? when ? »

« Summer 1998, i think it was in July, Mexico city, I was accross the street from you » She said remembering the first time she saw her dad after 7 years without him. « I crossed the street…i was so near to you..I… » her voice broke and tears became to roll down her cheeks « I wanted to talk to you, i wanted you to know i was here and that i loved you so much, it was killing me » She was crying now « but they told me that if i ever came in contact with you, they would take me away again and i wouldn't be able to see you. »

Gibbs took her in his arms and brushed her hair.

« I missed you too baby, i wish i was there for you. I missed seventeen years of the life of my only child. I want to know everything about you, and i want you to know everything, well almost everything about me » Kelly chuckled.

« Don't worry I know about the three wives » She said, Gibbs looked at her.

« Now what Franks told you about me exactly ? And how long did you spend with him» Kelly laughted.

« Nothing that would make me want to not be your daughter, and long enough to be completely messed up. »

« Well, that's just great » Gibbs laughed. « Come on, let's get your stuff »

**Small introduction...tell me what you think. **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

« DAAADDD » Kelly yelled from her room on the second floor of Gibbs's house.

Her father arrived a few second later holding his gun, in his old jean covered with paint and his NIS shirt, sweat rolling on his forehead, he was obviously working on his boat.

« wow, what's going on with the gun ? » Kelly said raising her hands in front of her.

« Don't ever scream like that » Gibbs said catching his breath.

« I was just calling you, you know, you kinda death »

« I am not death, Kelly » He said looking around at the bedroom.

It was hard to believe that just a few months ago, this room was half the size and full of junk that Gibbs kept for all these years. When Kelly moved in, he decided to give her some space, since the house was big, they decided to get some work done and changed the two second floor bedrooms in a suite for the young lady. They had a delightfull time picking up fourniture at flee markets, mixing them with some very new ones. The result was gorgeous.

« What's going on ? » He asked.

« Do I look okay for my first day? » She asked turning around. She was wearing a black dress the top looking like a button up shirt and black heals. Her hair were naturally slightly wavy.

« Do I look like i know something in Fashion ? » Gibbs asked but when she gave him the look her mother use to give him, putting her hands on her hips, the look that were saying him that she wanted his opinion anyway.

« Vance doesn't need to be impress by those » He said pointing her cleavage. She redid a button. « Better » He added turning around to leave « Don't stress, you'll be fine » and he was gone.

« What do you think Abs ? » She asked looking at her laptop screen.

« Can I borrow that dress when you're done » Abby said from her lab.

« Sure »

« I am so excited, i can't wait for you to work with us »

« Me too, I'm a little nervous though» Kelly said fixing her lipstick

« Come on i saw you doing that autopsy report, it was impressive » Abby laughted.

« Doctor Mallard was so sweet to agree to get another assistant. I think that dad made him too, but i need to be with NCIS for six months before applying for field agent»

« Got to go babes, see ya » Abby said before turning off his computer.

Kelly put her cell and wallet in her handbag that was resting on the coffee table and turned off the Tv, when suddenly her laptop made a little sound indicating an incomming AIM.

Kingofcool32 : hi there pretty lady

Kelly smiled and sat in front of her computer.

KellyG : hi there stranger

Kingofcool32 : how is the new job ?

KellyG : great, you should visit.

Kingofcool32 : love to, but i might have to get out in a body bag

KellyG : come on, it's not that bad

Kingofcool32 : you're such a nice kid.

Kingofcool32 : I wish i had a girl like you,

Kingofcool32 : do you come in blonde ?

KellyG : lol you're so fool of it.

Kingofcool32 : But you miss me anyway.

KellyG : bye Tony

Kingofcool32 : bye kiddo.

Kelly sighted and closed her laptop, she hadn't do much during the last two months. Just trying to get back to a normal life, without fearing for her life everytime she was going near a window. It all came back pretty easily, but her father was nothing like he used to be. At first he was trying to be always smiling and nice but Kelly just knew that he was forcing himself. He wasn't like that anymore, the years without her mother Shannon and her marked him pretty damn bad.

Even if she was sure that he loved her and he was happy to be with her again. She didn't want him to be somebody else, she would love him even if he was the biggest pain in the ass in the world. Since that day, Gibbs went back to be Gibbs. They had some stupid fights about stupid things, like choosing the color of the walls, or her, joining NCIS.

She spent a long time with Mike Franks, he taught her everything he knew to be a good NCIS agent, she now knew almost as much as her father. Without the approuvement of Gibbs, she passed with success the theorical exams but before becoming a feild agent, she has to work at a desk for a least 6 months. She was excellent in Biology, Anatomy and Biochemistry, so she was assigned to Doctor Mallard and Abby as their assistant in that particular field.

Abby was the only one close to her age, so they spent a lot of time together. And since Abby was spending some time with McGee, they all became good friend quickly. She laughed so much at the story that McGee told her about past cases, hoping to come accross some similar when she will work on the field.

But secretly, there was somebody that she couldn't wait to see. Secretly because even if by any chance he would notice her, and treat her as a woman and not as Gibbs daughter, she knew her father would probably give her hell for that. But secretly she couldn't help it. She fancied Kingofcool32.

It was safe to fancy Tony right now, as long as she was here, and he was there, far away from her. She wouldn't have to hide her laughs everytime he was saying something stupid, she wouldn't have to pretend she was cool to just hang out when all she wanted was to be with him.

"Good Morning Doctor Mallard" Kelly said entering Autopsy. "Good Morning Jimmy"

"Good Morning Kelly" The doctor said when he was about to cut open a petty officer's skull. "How are you my dear"

"Great, got finger printed, photographed, I now have a parking space but no car, but the best thing, I am ready to rock, so what can I do?" Kelly said while she put on a white coat.

"I need those blood samples to be brought to Abby, as well as the clothes and personal effects" Duckie said.

"Right away Doctor" She took the sample and left for Abby's lab.

« Abby ! » Kelly yelled entering the lab, the music loud enough so her voice was not heard by Abby. « ABBY »

« Kelly ! What do you have for me ? » Abby said appearing from behind her computers and turning the music off.

« i have blood, clothes. Shoes, wallet, tags » Kelly said dropping the evidence bags on the steel table.

« Great, i will be done processing them in about 3 hours » Abby said taking the bags. « How is your first day ? »

« Good, i didn't do much yet. Had to go through the HR service first »

« Did you meet Glenn » Abby asked a crouked smile appearing on his face.

« yes, Yummy» Kelly smiled checking out the pictures of the team hanging on the wall.

Abby looked at Gibbs's Daughter. If you met Kelly for the first time you would have thought that she was a regular 24 years old girl, who likes to have fun, to dress casually even smarter sometimes, her make-up was always natural but present, and she would eventually put red lipstick on to look fancier. She was always perfect, not a piece of hair was wrong, or the wrong piece of clothing. Some would say it was revealing a need to keep control, but in reality, she was just keeping up from leaving in Mexico for years, in the dust, wearing old jeans and tank tops, the weather too hot to wear anything more.

« How was it ? Growing up with Mike Franks ? » Abby asked out of the blue.

« It was okay ! » Kelly said turning toward her « It's like growing up with an old bear, I learned a lot with him »

« Really ! like what ? »

« Never turn you back to a cactus » Kelly said looking at the computer screen that was running fingerprints through AFIS.

« Kelly »

« Seriously, you don't want to do that » She said quickly. « I have to go back to Autopsy, Call me if you need me. »

Gibbs was working on his boat since the morning. It was his day off today, an dit was quite low right now at NCIS. He was working on the inside of it when he heard someone going down the steps.

« you're back early » He said thinking it was his daughter.

« Hi Probie » a deep voice nowhere near Kelly's responded.

Gibbs stopped and sighted.

«Give me one good reason for not shooting you Mike » Gibbs said coming out of the boat.

« Well, first, how in hell would you take my body out by yourself, i gained a few pounds, since i stopped running after that drooper drawers of yours » Mike said but seeing that Gibbs wasn't impressed by his answer he sighted « Because you know it was the right thing to do, what was I suppose to do ? Let her die ? »

« You saw that i was going through hell after the accident happened and you knew Mike, you knew that Kelly was alive. » Gibbs said.

« I didn't have the choice, once she was in the Witness protection program, you know how it works. »

« It's different » Gibbs said throwing a tool on the table.

« How is it different, it's no difference to any other case »

« You were my friend, i trusted you, with my life, now i lost so many years with her, i would have stayed away from her. I even would have agree on not knowing where she was, or who she was, as long as i knew she was alive »

« Oh really, you would have left your only baby girl live with me in a dusty house away from everything » Mike said trying to keep up with the argument, but when Gibbs didn't say anything back, he knew he found the truth « No, you couldn't have »

« I would have give you money, so she could at least live normally, get a good education »

« Does she looks like she's been living in a dumpster, She's a smart ass, you should have seen her room. Full of books about medical stuff that I couldn't even pronounce. Every thrusday she was going in town to visit Uncle Lopez, the local coroner. God helped me when i tried to forbide her to go. Hell has no furry like Kelly, when she wants something »

A slight smile appeared on Gibbs face, she sounded just like him.

« I knew what I was doing to you, she knew as well, but like you say It's better to seek forgiveness than ask permission" Mike said before giving Gibbs a metal cookie box.

"What is that ?" Gibbs asked opening it.

"What you missed" Mike said.

The box was full of pictures of Kelly, most of them alone, some with Mike, some with other people that Gibbs didn't know. He grabbed a stool and sat on it putting the box on the table. He took one where she was eleven according to the date on the back, she was wearing military pants and a t-shirt too big for her, her hair were tied in loose ponytails, she was holding a riffle in her arms and was smiling. On another one she was hanging from a tree upside down, her hair going over her head as she was laughing. On another one, she was on a bed in her pijamas, her skin tanned by being too much under the Mexican sun, an old bunny under her arm and books everywhere around her. She was 14. Other ones showing her birthdays.

But one caught his eyes more than the others. A very recent one, she must have been 22 maybe, Jenny was on the picture with her, the picture was taken in front of the house, Gibbs went to live in when he retired a year ago. Now one question at least was answered, Jenny knew.

Gibbs smiled and turned to see Mike, but he was long gone.

"Thanks Mike" He said quietly.

A little later that day, Gibbs entered Autopsy and found her daughter alone, doing suture on a body. She was wearing green medical uniform, her hair tied in a high ponytail, a few pieces falling down.

"Where's Duckie?" He asked coming next to her.

"Gone" Kelly said without looking up

"You're alone here ? Did you piss him off ?" Gibbs said holding a piece of string before Kelly cut it, finishing a part of the suture.

"No, I am an assistant, so I assist, like…probies"

"Where's your dress ?" Her father asked.

"It's evidence" She said with an heritated sigh. "I've been baptized, with stomach content" Gibbs smiled but stopped when Kelly looked up to give him a death glare.

"What's so funny Gibbs" She said.

"it's Dad, for you, probie" He said before walking away.

"Don't you dare calling me a …" Kelly said but the Autopsy door was already closing behing her Father, " I AM NOT A PROBIE" she yelled then looked a the man on the table. "I am not"


	3. Chapter 3 Last man standing

**Hey Guys, here we go, i am going to start retracing a little but the Season 6. so SPOILER season 6 if you haven't seen it. **

**xxx**

**Chapter 3 – Last man Standing.**

« Did someone forgot to take a shower ? » Kelly asked, getting out of the ME truck. She was wearing a blue NCIS Medical Examiner track suit with the NCIS cap, her hair tied back in a ponytail. « Palmer, it's you again » She said to Jimmy.

« It happened only once, and you stank as much as me »

« Did not » Kelly said

« Did too » Jimmy snapped back.

« Why do i feel like in my worst nightmare ? » Duckie said passing next to them.

« The one with the alligator and … » Kelly said.

« That was actually a true story Miss Gibbs, It happened when i was in Florida for a Forensic convention… » Duckie started talking while walking to the trailer where the body of Petty Officer Steven Nicolas Vargo was found.

Kelly looked at Jimmy and punched him in the arms.

« Ouch..what was that for ? » Jimmy cried.

« For arguing with me, now we have to listen to that… » Kelly said walking behind Duckie.

When they stepped into the trailer, Kelly had a disgust look on her face.

« Jeez, what happened to him ? » Kelly said.

« This is why we are here to find out Miss Gibbs » Duckie said. « Male, caucasian, in his 30s, extreme level of decomposition, obvious gun shot wound to the head, death was instantly. »

« There's a hole in the pillow » Kelly noticed now that she fought back her urge to gag. « It's a good way to fire a weapon without making any noise. »

« Indeed, I will need a plastic for that Mr Palmer » Duckie said sliding down the blanket revealing more decomposed flesh.

« On it Doctor » Jimmy said

« I'll come with you » Kelly said getting out of the trailer as fast as possible.

On their way to the truck, Jimmy stopped a second to observe Special Agent Lee that was taking shots of garbages. Kelly noticed it and stopped close to him.

« Jim ? You're alright ? » She said following his stare.

« Hum, yes, I'm great » he lied.

« Do you miss her ? » She asked looking at Michelle.

« Sometimes more than others. » He sighed « But it's for the best, it wasn't feeling right »

« you are right, you deserve better Palmer » She said but slapped him behind the head when he looked at her and smile.

« Don't even think about it Palmer » She added getting more plastic bags for the body. « You deserve way better than me »

Gibbs entered the trailer after getting brieffed by Special Agent Langer.

« Mr Palmer, tell Agent Gibbs he can send the B team » Duckie said when Jimmy return to the Trailer.

« Implies that their is an A team » Gibbs said looking at the body.

« Isn't it » Duckie said sarcastically

« They are all A team Duckie »

« perhaps some even A+ » Duckie finally said before explaining what happened.

Kelly was in the truck securing the evidence when Langer arrived behind her.

« Stop starring at my ass Brent » She said as she stood up. When she turned around Langer just took a picture of her behind.

« I was wondering if you and your lovely ass would like to have lunch with me later » He asked leaning casually against the door.

« Bite me » She said jumping off the truck.

« I can do that too » He said before turning around and bumping into Gibbs. He norrowed his eyes, obviously busted.

« Tell me, do you need both your eyes to work a crime scene … Langer ? » Gibbs said calmly.

« Yes Boss » Langer said biting the inside of his cheek.

« Stop flirting with her or i will be nice enough to make you choose which one you want to loose »

« Yes Boss » Langer said before returning to the other Agents.

Gibbs smiled slowly when Langer left, but Kelly was glaring at him.

« What ? » Gibbs said

« I can take care of myself Dad » She said preparing the space for the gurney.

« Come on, I can't even defend my only child » Gibbs said helping her with what she was doing.

« I don't want you to scare away my potentials… » She said but Gibbs made a disgust face.

« Rule number 12 » He said.

« Is it the one with the toilet seat ? » She asked.

« Never Date a coworker » He snapped.

« Now we have to write those down, because you changed them, i didn't get the update » She said.

* * *

Kelly stepped into Abby's lab, she changed into her scrubs, the only difference with the ones that Duckie and Palmer were wearing was that they were raspberry pink instead of baby green. She was carrying a big box with a few letters and a glass of Caf Pow on the top.

« Mail delivery » She said dropping the box on the box on the evidence table.

« What do you have ? » Abby asked.

« Drinks, some letters, post card from USS Seahawk, and … » She opened the box « A pillow, so we can have Pillow talk »

« Great, Postcard from Tony » Abby said reading it.

« Did you talk to him ? » Kelly said trying to sound casual.

« No, just letters and postcards, sometimes i catch him on AIM when he is docking or in airports, I miss him » She sighed.

« Me too » Kelly said looking at his picture on the wall.

« but… you barely know him » Abby said taking a seat

« Yes, I know…It's just…he reminds me of my dad » Kelly said

« Tony ? like Gibbs ? no way » Abby laughed.

« When i was little, Dad was just like Tony, joking all the time, making funny faces, he's different now » She said a little sad « but he was like Dinozzo »

* * *

Later Kelly went back to Autopsy, she crossed her dad and Director Vance leaving the room. Jimmy was still near the drawers where the body were put in.

« Are you alright Palmer ? » She asked dropping files on one of the tables.

« Yes »

« What was that about ? » She said taking a chair and opening the file.

« They were asking me about my relationship with Michelle » He said taking a chair and sitting in front of her.

« That's odd, I didn't know it was against regulation to date coworkers »

« It's not, i just don't know why they asked me »

« Dad told me that some Agent were under investigation. Maybe Agent Lee is one of them »

« Maybe, what is that ? » Jimmy asked.

« Petty Officer Steven Vargo's Autopsy report, evidence report and Military file » She said flikking through the notes « it's for my field test »

« Need some help ? » He asked politely.

« Sure, you can ask me question about the evidences » She said giving him the thicker file.

* * *

A few hours later, they went to get a snack from the vending machines. When they came back, a body bag was on one of the table. Ducky was in his scrub preparing himself for the autopsy.

« Do we have another case ? » Kelly asked taking gloves.

« I am afraid no Miss Gibbs, just another body » Ducky said in tone serious.

« Do we know who it is ? » Jimmy asked. While Kelly went to open the body bag.

Ducky tried to stop her, but i twas too late, she gasped when she saw Special Agent Langer.

« Oh my god…what happened ? » She said taking a step back.

« Langer was the mole » Gibbs said as he entered the room a few second ago. « Lee shouted him when he tried to kill her. »

« It's ridiculous, Langer was not a mole » Kelly said looking at her father.

« How can you be so sure ? » Gibbs said,

« He loved NCIS, he told me that he couldn't be thankfull enough for you for letting him transfered, he really was honest »

« Well he really was lying to you, you said that yourself, Everybody is lying » Gibbs said trying to make his daughter understand what happened.

« I don't need your assistance Kelly, you can go home » Ducky said

« I'm okay i can stay »

« Come on » Gibbs said putting his hand on her back « Let's have a drink »

« I think i will just go to bed » She said grabbing her jacket. « See you tomorow everybody »

* * *

Later that night, Kelly was sitting on the floor in her room in front of her coffee table. The pictures that Mike gave to her dad were spread in front of her. A soft knock on the door took her out of her daydreaming. Gibbs came in with two mugs in his hands. He put one in front of his daughter and sat next to her.

« Thanks, but i don't feel like coffee right now » She said taking another picture out of the box.

« It's not » He said pulling the mug closer to her. She looked inside, it was bourbon.

« Thank you » She said, taking a sip. « I wish Mike would have wait until i could see him, I didn't get the chance to say goodbye. »

« He will be back, he always comes back » Gibbs said drinking some bourbon.

Kelly took one of the pictures, she was showing a foul house with cards. They had holes in it.

« What is this one about ? » Gibbs asked about the picture.

« Mike taught me to shoot, he put card on a target and i had to shoot 5 of them and make a bigger poker hand than him. » She said smiling. « The man doesn't like to loose, I am telling ya »

« I missed so much, I wish i was there for you » He said.

« you missed only a fifth of my life Dad, there will be loads of other pictures to take » Kelly said taking another picture where she was holding a ice pack on her lips.

« Please tell me you and mike didn't fight » He said taking the picture.

« No, I fell from the tree » She took the picture of her hanging from a tree.

Gibbs smiled and put his arm around her shoulder. They spent a long part of the night looking through the tons of pictures that the box contained.


	4. Chapter 4 Agent Afloat

**Alright Episode 2 of Season 6 remixed... i forgot to put a disclamer before so of course nothing regarding the TVshow NCIS is my property. if you have anything to say about the chapters feel free to send me a PM or review. **

**thanks guys**

**xxx**

**Chapter 4 – Agent Afloat**

Gibbs stepped into MTAC, quickly followed by Kelly, since it was a quiet week she didn't have much things to do. Being Special Agent Gibbs's daughter was coming with some very nice sides, and some others way less than nice. One of the good ones would be to have access to everything even without the proper clearance, like MTAC. Today she wasn't wearing her pink scrubs, since she haven't seen the shadow of a corpse in almost a week. Even if they were confortable, today she came to work with black baggy pants and a tight grey tank top, her hair let loose.

« Now imaging Saw IV on that screen, I bet it can make McGee cry » She said laughing.

« Can you focus ? » Gibbs said seriously.

« Yes, sorry, hum..so Military Threat Alert Center » She said looking around the room.

« Multiple Threat Alert Center » Gibbs corrected her. « it provides indications and warning for a wide range of threats to Navy and Marine Corps personnel and assets around the world" He said explaining the purpose of this center.

"Agent Gibbs, phone call for you" An Agent said to Gibbs as he stepped outside for a second letting his daughter alone.

Kelly was looking around curiously when suddenly the big screen was turned on and Tony appeared. The quality wasn't perfect but she still could see him pretty well. One of the agent handed her a headphone set with a mic.

"Hi Tony" She said with a big smile.

"This is not the usual Gibbs" Tony said

"Just the younger one" Kelly said.

"and hotter as well" He said smiling back. "Please don't tell him I said hotter" He added realizing his mistake.

"Don't worry, he is outside, this screen is amazing, I can even see up your nose" She said while bending over like to be able to see under the screen. But Tony put his hand over his nose.

"Stop it" He said is voice weird because of him pinching in nose. "Is Gibbs around ?"

"I am here Dinozzo" Gibbs said walking down the aisle from the door. "What's going on ?"

"I have an hypothetical suicide on the USS Seahawk, a Navy Lieutenant Chris Evans, apparently jump over board. Just like what I will do if I don't get of this frikking ship"

"I'll get Ziva and McGee on it" Gibbs said "Take care of you Tony"

"Yes boss" Tony answered as Gibbs walked away. Dinozzo got a funny expression on his face

"I can still see you Dinozzo" Gibbs said stepping out of MTAC.

"Sorry Boss" Tony apologized.

Kelly started to laugh and Dinozzo smiled.

"When are you coming back ?" She asked.

"As soon as possible, I'll be good for the lunny bin soon, if Gibbs doesn't get me out of here" Tony said.

"Good, take care of you" Kelly added coming closer to the screen. "I miss you"

"I miss you too" He said and Kelly hung up. She took the headphone off and put back on a desk.

* * *

A few hours later, Abby was in the squad room, with a big box, putting stuff in Tony's desk like the new issue of GSM, some pens, staplers, sticky tape, when Ziva, McGee and Gibbs came back from the crime scene.

"Do you need something Abbs ?" Gbbs asked the young woman.

"Nope, I am just prepping Tony's desk, for his big return" Abby said

"Do you know something we don't?" Ziva asked,

" I just know he is coming back, I don't know how, and I don't know when, but he is coming back" Abby said seriously.

"I found the pins" Kelly said from the desk just behind the small wall. She went to Tony's desk and pinned a few pictures on the side of his desk.

Gibbs was already long gone, climbing the stairs to the Director's office.

"Husband over board, Wife murdered, big coincidence" Vance said looking at the file.

"It's not why you call me up here" Gibbs said looking behind the Director

"You are a man down"

"I noticed" Gibbs said

"And you want Dinozzo back" Vance added. "Agent Dinozzo has three more month to do on the Seahawk, after that, we'll look for the right fit"

"Fits right here" Gibbs challenged him

"Both San Diego Agents, Both good men" Vance said giving Gibbs two files.

"I am sure they are" Gibbs said "if you want to put a TEMPORARY agent on my team, put Kelly"

"She hasn't been accredited yet" Vance said "Do you really want a baby agent on your team"

"She needs to learn, I prefer her as a probie than any senior field agent."

"She won't carry a gun for at least 2 months" Vance said

"Hell no" Gibbs said. "I don't want her carry a gun ever"

"Fine, don't make me regret it" Vance said as Gibbs left his office.

Gibbs came back from MTAC and went directly to his desk. Kelly, Abby and Ziva were talking about what they would do the next week end.

"Ziva" Gibbs said "grab your gear" He said taking his gun.

"Where are you going ?" Kelly asked Gibbs

"You too Kelly, we are flying to Cartagena" Gibbs added.

"Me? To Columbia ? Why ?" Kelly said surprised.

"You are the new temporary member of my team, so grab your gear" He said as Ziva was already calling the elevator. "And Kelly, it's Spain, not Columbia"

"I don't have a gear" She said, Gibbs stopped and looked at her, then at McGee

"I am on it boss" McGee said taking Kelly to the stock closet.

"Say Hi to Tony, Kels" Abby said all excited about the recent promotion of her friend.

"Of course" Kelly said not really understanding what was going on.

* * *

"Well when do they get here ?" Tony said on the phone.

"Already have" Gibbs answered just a few feet behind him.

"Nice Tan" Ziva added.

"Boss !" He said holding Gibbs him his arms. "I am so so happy to see you… you too Ziva" He added afraid she was going to be offended.

"We don't have much time Dinozzo" Gibbs said impatient but happy to see him again,

"Yeah right, the coroner, I couldn't get anything out of him, I think he doesn't like me"

"We already have someone taking care of it" Gibbs said.

Kelly arrived near them wearing a jean short, converse and a t-shirt with a big colorful peace sign on the front and a military cap. It wasn't really NCIS policy, but at least she was not attracting the attention.

"I got the report Dad" She said then looked at Tony "Hi Tony" She added with the biggest smile on her face.

"Hi" He smiled back a little awkward. But his smile stopped when he saw the Autopsy report. "How did you get that ?"

"I just took it, nobody was around" She said "I have pictures of the body as well, poor guy, he looks like somebody thought he was una piñata, but the cause of death would be blunt force trauma to the nose, someone used the palm of his hand and hit the Lieutenant from underneath his nose, making the bone penetrating the brain" She said mimicking the movement with Tony "It's a good self defense move but with that much strength it's definitely a man that did it"

Gibbs smiled and left followed by Ziva. Tony was looking at Kelly for a minute, she changed so much, she wasn't as perfect as she was when he first saw her. He only spent a few hours with her, but the long chat session that they were sharing made him learn a little bit more about her. There was something in her that he liked. He couldn't say what yet, but he was sure of one thing. He would find out soon.

* * *

The Team arrived on the Seahawk a few hours later, Gibbs immediately took charge of the investigation. Tony was working in his office, while Gibbs, Kelly and Ziva were interrogating the crew. Suddenly his phoned rang.

"Special Agent Dinozzo" he answered "I'll be right there" He said hanging up and leaving his office.

A few minutes later he arrived on deck 2, near the laundry.

"That was not necessary" Kelly said to the Navy officer watching her.

"What's going on ?" Tony asked.

"We found your colleague, she is not authorized to be here" The officer said.

"I got lost, it's my first time on a ship, I wasn't snooping around." Kelly shoot.

"It's okay Lieutenant, I'll take it from here" Tony said escorting Kelly back to the NCIS office

"What were you doing Kelly ?" Tony asked

"Like I said, I got lost" She answered.

"Gibbs doesn't get lost" He said

"What, it's in my DNA or something ? Do you want me to start slapping you in the back of the head because I can totally do it, is it what you are saying Dinozzo ?"

"No ..I…I was just…" Tony said suddenly seeing his boss in the 24 years old woman as they stopped in a corner.

"good…and…I wasn't completely lost, I was just on my way" She said "Gibbs sent me to the bridge"

"You were on Deck 2 after" Tony said "The bridge is on deck 8 forward"

"Like I said, I was on my way" She climbed a few stairs and disappeared. Tony smiled slowly.

* * *

An hour and a half later Tony and Ziva ran to the bridge, startling Kelly.

"Hold the Medevac launch" Tony said watching the video surveillance screen of the open deck

"What's going on?" Kelly asked.

"Henley is the murderer, he is onboard of that plane" Ziva responded.

"Where's my dad ?" Kelly said looking suddenly she saw her father running to the plane and jumping inside by the back. "What the hell is he doing ?" She asked

"Don't ask Kelly, we never know what's going on inside that man's head." Ziva said,

"I am going there" She said starting to run but Dinozzo grabbed her waist and stopped her.

"No, you stay here" Dinozzo said

"But…" Kelly gasped

"No buts, you stay here" He said firmly.

"Captain! The Medevac pilot requests clearance for Medevac to launch under Special Agent Gibbs order" an officer said.

"Launch the plane" Tony ordered.

"I have an armed man onboard that aircraft" the captain said

"So am I and he said launch it" Tony added no leaving the screen out of his sight.

"Tony!" Kelly said worried. But Tony silenced her by taking her hand softly.

* * *

Back in DC, Kelly was sitting in conference room filling up her mission report, sighing at the tons of paperwork a plane ticket required. Tony was back in Washington with them, and he was in the squad room with the rest of the team telling stories about the past few months while she was stuck her.

Director Vance came in the conference room carrying a big file. Kelly looked at him and sighed again.

"More paperwork ?" She asked. Vance smiled and opened the file taking a thin leather wallet out of it.

"you will need two evaluations, from two Senior Field agents" He said "Agent Gibbs doesn't count" He added before she asks. "You still haven't done your shooting test and you need to attend a number of seminar and conference before being able to work a crime scene on your own" Vance said opening the wallet, revealing her badge. "But other than that, welcome to the field, Agent Gibbs"


	5. Chapter 5 Capitol Offence

**Hi guys, sorry for the wait. thanks for the reviews. **

**xx**

**Chapter 5 – Capitol offense**

"Relax your shoulders" Gibbs said standing behind his daughter. « Concentrate on the target » He added while Kelly took a deep breath « and whatever you do, do not close your eyes when you press the trigger »

« I already said i got a dust in my eyes and i was sorry about that » Kelly said remembering the first time she fired her weapon, almost killing McGee.

« It was funny seeing McGoo almost pee in his pants » Dinozzo said from the next spot.

« You can try imaginating somebody that you really want to shoot » Ziva said charging her gun. « I pick Tony, and it works everytime. »

« Very funny » Tony added.

« Guys, I know how to shoot okay, I am more familiar with a moving target »

« men ? » Ziva asked

« Lezards » Kelly said as everyone looked at her « What ? On what did you think i learn how to do autopsy »

To validate her shooting test, she had to shoot four different metal targets while moving toward them, using three different arms and then shoot a paper target with an hostage hidding a shooter in less than 30 second.

« Kelly, you go with McGee first » Gibbs said stepping away from them followed by Tony and Ziva.

« Ah Prodie, you are so dead » Tony laughed.

Kelly looked at McGee, clearly he was used to Tony's sarcasm, but she could see, it was still annoying him. Tim looked at her and she smiled softly. Everything went very fast, McGee and Kelly started at the same time, moving almost in sync, Kelly was going a little bit faster than McGee, and when Tony shouted that he will get beat by a girl, she slowed down, letting him go first.

When They came back, Tim was appreciating his victory and Kelly went refill her guns. Her father arrived behind her with a small smile.

« It was very nice of you honey, but if you lose, you won't be validated. » He whispered to her, she looked at him then look at McGee smiling.

« It's easy to pass a stupid test, but I wouldn't let my friend be humilated » She said closing her shotgun.

« I understand completely, DINOZZO » Gibbs yelled

« yes boss »

« you go next » Gibbs added, then whispered to her daughter « Don't go soft on him, or i will humilate… you » He said with a mocking smile.

« I had a dust in my eye » Tony said closing the trunk of his car.

« If it makes you feel better Tony » Ziva said with a smile.

« Tony, get the shotguns back to the armory » Gibbs said getting in the car with Ziva and Tim. « Kelly, you're coming ? »

« I'll go with Tony, dad » She said climbing in the car with Dinozzo.

« I was not necessary, i can do it alone you know » Tony said

« I know » She said softly

« I don't need you to rub my humilation in my face again, i can't believe McGeek beat you and You beat me » He said angry. « well you, I understand… you are a Gibbs and… » He looked at her up and down « You've been raised by a very questionable NCIS agent »

« Let's have a coffee » Kelly said spotting a Starbucks at the next street cross. « On me, so you may forgive me »

« you don't need to do this » Tony smiled.

« I had to beat you to be validated, i didn't need to beat McGee » She said as Tony parked in front of the Starbucks.

« you let him win » He said suddenly, Kelly got out of the car and was already walking toward the coffee shop « I knew it, i knew probie couldn't beat anybody, but the real question is why…make it a big one » He said to the girl at the counter when Kelly made her order.

« I didn't let him win Tony » She said trying to be innocent.

« You seemed to forget i am a trained NCIS agent of many years. I can tell when someone is lying. » He added taking his coffee and heading back outside. « You didn't want to hurt his feelings, so you let him win, even if you could fail at your test »

« Since when being nice is a crime ? » Kelly asked.

« Since never, how can Gibbs and you be related ? » Tony said looking at the young girl.

« Every darkest sky has a shinning ray » She added climbing in the car. « Can you drop me at my house, i need to change »

« I don't think Gibbs would appreciate… » Tony said

« He already knows about it, I have a Sexual Harassment and retaliation seminar today and Tomorow a sensitivity training, and then i am spending the day in the lab with Abby »

« Ah, well good luck with that » He said with a sign of discuss on his face.

« What the hell is a sensitivity training ? »

« Don't ask, been there, done that, i would rather kill myself » Tony said driving to Gibbs's house.

* * *

Later that night, Abby, Ziva and Kelly were having a girl night out, since Ziva's appartement was being fumigated it was the perfect opportunity for girl bonding.

« You are going to the coffee shop five times a day » Abby said holding Kelly « How can you not know that Irish Coffee has alcohol in it ? » She added laughing as Kelly was obviously a little bit drunk. Actually they were all a little bit drunk.

« Well on the board it was written a Latte with a drop of Irish cream syrup. »

« It's delicious » Ziva added before starting to laugh.

« That would explain the 3 that you had» Abby said letting them in her appartement.

They all settled in the couch after Abby put some Jazz on.

« Tony would have a heart attack if he knew about this. » Ziva said.

« He's like a teenager, you need to get use to it » Abby said

« I think he's cute » Kelly said resting her head back in the couch. Ziva and Abby looked at each other.

« Cute uh ? » Abby said teasing her friend. « What do you find cute ?»

« his smile, his eyes, his hair, his a… »

« Okay, time to go to bed » Abby said cutting Kelly before she says something embarassing.

* * *

The day after Kelly arrived in Abby's lab, she looks fine, if she was hangover, nobody could tell.

« Hello sweetness and light » Abby said looking up from her computer. « How is your day, McGee and Tony were fighting again earlier.»

« Yeah, i know, being beat by McGee, what an insult » She said fakely.

« You are too nice » Abby added

« I just came back from Sensitivity training »

« uh, how is the brain wash » Abby joked.

« Deep down we have the qualities of clarity, awareness, sensitivity, warmth and love" Kelly said taking a quick look at Abby's refrigerator.

"Whatever you say"

"What is that ?" Kelly said pointing a white box.

"It's a chocoholic Choice Cupcake" Abby said opening an evidence bag

"Argh, I'm allergic to chocolate, how was it ?" Kelly asked.

"I haven't taste it yet, I am keeping it for later"

"The box is empty Abbs" Kelly said

"What ? no, I didn't touch it…" Abby yelled running to the fridge "Someone stole my cupcake." She realized looking at Kelly.

"Don't look at me, I can't eat chocolate, plus I haven't been in your lab in two days"

"I will find that person and make him or her suffer, no ones steals from Abby" Abby said firmly. "And I will check your story missy"

* * *

Later that night Kelly was laying inside her dad's boat while he was buffing the windows. They were pretty silent, Kelly thinking about the recent event in her life, seeing her dad again, learning everything about him over again. Meeting new people and joining the NCIS. It was a lot for a young woman use to leave isolated, and being raised by a very lonely and anti society man.

And the other important thing was her crush for Special Agent Dinozzo, she never felt that way for another man before. She had boyfriends but never like Tony. It was different, she could feel the shiver going up her spin every time he was within a few inches of her, or her heartbeat going crazy when he was smiling.

She didn't know if he liked her, never asked, actually she was afraid to show any emotion. Her father was very protective with the men around her, they never talked about her relationships, and she didn't know how he would react. But being around Tony and not saying anything was killing her, so she was about to find out.

"Can I ask you something?" Kelly asked as her father took a sharper tool and started shaping the windows of his boat.

"of course, what is it ?" He asked.

"I think I like Tony" She said, the tool in Gibbs's hand ripped on the wood.

"That is not a question Kelly" He said a little cold.

"I know" Kelly said softly "Do you think he would like me ?" She asked innocently, obviously not really aware of Tony's and Gibbs relationship.

Gibbs was a little disoriented by the question. He never had that kind of conversation before. And his relationship with his daughter was rather new.

"I think he likes you, or he wouldn't be helping you at work" He said praying for the kind of 'like' that she was mentioning was not the sentimental one.

"I didn't mean as a coworker Dad" She said sitting up in the boat.

"I was afraid you meant that" He said sincerely. "Did you talk to him ?"

"Lord No" She said with a laugh. "And what would I say, Hey Dinozzo, fancy a shag ?" She added joking but her father glared to her.

"Kelly, Listen" He said coming inside the boat named after his daughter. "We are both growen up people, well for Tony it's questionable but, if you like him, tell him, or I don't how it works those days, send him an email or something"

"And you won't shoot him ?" Kelly verified.

"I don't shoot people" he said

Kelly stepped out of the boat and went to kiss her father on the cheek.

"You are such a cool dad" She said before going upstairs.

A slight smile appeared on Gibbs face when she left.

"You heard that? I am cool" He said to his boat, before slapping his own head for talking to an object.


End file.
